


Back in your arms....

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Men Crying, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: This is a fanart inspired by fic Petey and the Hermit by @eccentric_artist_221b“ He risks letting Peter's arms go, smoothing back curls as the boy melts into fresh sobs."I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, buddy."Tony gathers him up, cradling his head in the crook of his arm, and wiping the tears as they come, leaving his own to drip down his nose and chin."T-ony.""Yeah, Tony. Tony's a freaking idiot.""Tony.""You've got him right here, kid. I'm all yours."@eccentric_artist_221b
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Back in your arms....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Petey and the Hermit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955313) by [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b). 




End file.
